Forum:Is Law going to help Luffy again?
What do you tink. I am not to sure yet. No... being that Law took the hearts of Sanji's group. Did you not see that? AMIS Don't think so....I think Law is out to get Luffy now =P PhoenixRising101 07:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) i dont think he is going to help the strawhats as he switched some of the strawhats and said that now he cant let the strawhats get away either 08:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) He changed their hearts so they wont be able to leave.Thats why he did it,he could done a lot worse but he wants just to keep them there for the time being.I dont think he will try to get Luffy...Also I think Luffy will be grateful to him for saving his ass at the war. hmm...I am going to optimistic and hopeful about this.I think Law is going to help the Straw Hat again. He switch there hearts in order to keep them and especially the children on the island. Perhaps he's not done with the healing the children with whatever there illness is, so he can't afford to have those children running away with the SH yet...Luffy is of course grateful to Law and maybe keep a friend-nemy status with each other until a later time. It seems Law character might be important for future uses. I bet that Luffy helps Law this time. It is in character for Luffy to repay a debt. Law is likely going to lose versus Smoker since all Law can do is move things around while Smoker is already nebulous. I bet that moving pieces of Smoker around will only delay and annoy him. After Luffy defeats Smoker, however, Luffy's claim on the title of future pirate king will get a huge boost. He will also gain another powerful quasi-ally in Law. *(Scratch that. The new manga came out and I was sooo WRONG. I figured Smoker would at least get one more shot at Luffy. Still, it was a pretty good chapter.) i think the one who will gonna fight law is zorro, because zorro is a bad ass and law is somewhat a swordsman, and i also think that luffy will help law this time so they will be even, i think law is being used by the Master gas character being a ope ope user I hate to think that Law is controlled from this gas master...I think Law is too powerful to have this guy as master... Why don't you think that gas master is super powerful? ch 663 How about that, Law did help Luffy after all, sort of. 14:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Law "We both have something we want to get back" Since Law got to C.C first. No i highly doubt it.Besty17 14:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ^well it depends on what Law wants back in the first place. and what do you mean since Law got to CC first? Its not like Luffy knows this guy (CC) exist yet. ^Maybe Law wants his Crew. Since the only mention of them was by Luffy. Luffy wants his crew back to normal and Answers to his Questions.Besty17 14:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) That is very possible, true. Because if Law still has his crew (like how Hancock still has hers) I don't see what else it could be. 15:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, if CC is somehow blackmailing Law with the rest of the Heart Pirates, then he might need Luffy to be the one to defeat CC. That might be because CC has the HP crew held captive in a way where he can kill them instantly. Or if CC's devil fruit power is some kind of poison gas base, Law might recognize that Luffy's poison immunity as the only thing that can beat CC. (Which he would probably know about from his time spent monitoring Luffy as his patient.)[[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 15:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC)